What Happens Under The Trees
by Lena42
Summary: He never thought when it came to this moment in his life, he would be this much of a coward about it


**Ok so I know it's been like a loooooong time since I updated anything and I removed one of my stories (Old Friends) because I didn't have time for it. At some point in the future I'll possibly put it back up but for now it's gone.**

 **I wrote this a while ago on my phone and thought 'why not?' I actually have an idea for a whole story to go along with it but I'm still deciding whether or not to do it. Anyway, on with the story!**

( **Disclaimer: all characters belong to the Brilliant Cassandra Clare.)**

He never thought when it came to this moment in his life, he would be this much of a coward about it. Though to be fair, he neverthought he would come to this point in his life.

The whole day he had been working up the courage to ask, and every time he finally decided 'now, nows your chance' he would back out and ask some lame question like 'Pass the salt?' Or 'Is it raining?'

They had gone out for lunch to some new fancy café and he had come so close to getting it out until the waiter had interrupted and he lost his courage. Then they had spent the rest of the day walking around and had finally settled in the park. Currently, Jace was lying on his back cursing at himself for being such a wimp, his jacket spread out underneath him. Sitting beside him on the Jacket was Clary, her red hair falling over her face as she bent over her sketchbook sitting on her crossed legs. He could almost see her biting her lip through her hair and he smiled slightly as he looked at her, deep in concentration. As if feeling his gaze on her, Clary lifted her head and looked at him. A light pink blush crept across her face as she shyly smiled her perfect smile and shut her sketchbook, tossing it off to the side.

She moved to hover over him and he propped himself on his elbow, while using his other hand to pull her face closer to his.

It was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss, but it deepened quickly when she wove his blonde hair around her artist fingers. Jace never really liked girls playing with his hair before, but when Clary did it, it was one of the most amazing things he ever felt. She was straddling him now and grinded her small hips against his, making a small moan escape his lips. He felt a smirk pull at her lips while she continued kissing him.

Jace pulled back from her only to travel his way down her neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks across her skin, the quiet moans that left her mouth driving him crazy. She pulled his head up slightly until green met gold, both filled with the same burning passion. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute or so before they finally re-connected their lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, their hands roaming each other's bodies like it was something brand new that needed to be explored.

Jace rolled them over so that he was on top of her, a small squeak of surprise coming from the redheads lips.

"Ow!" Clary suddenly said. His eyes flew open as panic and guilt flooded him, he pushed up himself so that he was hovering above her, staring down at her.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, searching her face for pain. She chuckled quietly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"No, there's just something digging into my back." Jace let out a breath of relief, kissing her cheek before rolling off of her as she checked out whatever had been hurting her.

"Um, Jace?" She said after a few moments. Her voice was shaky. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. She was staring at something in her hand with wide eyes, but he couldn't make out what the object was.

"Yeah?" She turned to him and held up what was in her hands with her fingertips. It was a small, familiar black velvet box with gold metal rims. His eyes widened when he recognised it. He had completely forgotten it was in his pocket.

"What's this?" She asked slowly, cautiously. He tried to keep a neutral expression on his face, but it was hard considering how his organs were twisting around each other in fear and panic and his heart was beating a million beats per minute. What if she didn't want to? What if she thought it was too early? They had been together for two and a half years now, it wouldn't be too early, would it? What if she said no? Could they come back from it? There were so many 'what ifs' running through his head to concentrate on what was going on.

"It's-I-it's a- Clary, uh-" he struggled for words for one of the rare times in his life. Really? Now of all times? He probably looked like a blithering idiot at the moment but he couldn't for the life of him pull together a string of words that actually made sense. His breathing had sped up until it reached the speed of the heart currently beating a samba against his chest. It was suddenly very hot and the heat wasn't helping him regain his composure, the fact that Clary was obviously trying not to laugh at him didn't help either. Since he was still stuttering useless words, looking between her and the box, Clary had decided to take matters into her own hands and she opened the box. She gasped and a hand flew up to cover her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the contents.

He knew what it was. He had looked at it more times over the past month than he had looked in the mirror. It wasn't exactly traditional in either the mundane or shadowhunter cultures but it was beautiful nonetheless.

The ring was gold and green and red. The gold and green bands twisting around each other intricately, wrapping around a small red jewel perched in the middle. He had thought that, since she was raised as a mundane, she would've grown up thinking it would be gorgeous and expensive and not some ratty tatty old family ring.

"Jace," she murmured quietly still staring intently inside the box. He took a deep breath and gathered whatever courage he had left, scolding himself for being this nervous and this stupid, and finally said the words he had been too scared to say.

"Clary, ever since you came running into that storage room after us, you had me wrapped around your finger. I was so completely and utterly in love with you that I couldn't live without you and I never wanted to. I would've done anything for you. And I still would. Every day I fall more and more in love with you, with everything you do. Your laugh, your smile, your voice, your hair, your eyes, your kiss, your everything. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to. I want to wake up every day and see your face. I want to listen to you tell me about your dreams, no matter how weird," at that, Clary let out a small giggle, her eyes glassy, "I want to be there for every little up or down in your life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?" For a moment, she just sat there looking between Jace and the ring he had taken out of her hand during his little speech. For a moment, he panicked and thought she was going to say no, that she was going to laugh at him and tell him how stupid he was for thinking she would say yes. But no. That's not what she did. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck while muttering something. He wrapped his arms around her small body, careful not to drop the ring in his shaking hand. It took him longer than he cared to admit to decipher what she was saying.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, god yes!" She laughed as she spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear. They pulled back from each other so Jace could slip the ring on her finger, though it was hard as his hands kept betraying him and shaking.

"I'm supposed to give you my family ring, and you can have that too, but I thought that you would want something that you could keep. Do you like it?" He asked. She looked up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"I love it," she reached up gave him a kiss full of love and adoration, "This must have cost you a fortune, Jace!" He smiled at her and just kissed her with all that he had.

"Doesn't matter." He said softly as he moved his lips over her cheek, her eyelids, her forehead, her jaw, and finally settled on her lips.

His hands rested on her waist while she adjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

And as fate would have it, just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a loud, shrill noise made them break the kiss. Saying some very colourful words, he reached back to grab his phone and Clary remained sitting on his lap. When he was finally able to find the goddamn phone, he pulled it out and saw "IZZY" flashing across the screen in white writing.

"What?" Jace asked impatiently when he clicked the answer button. Clary laughed and started to get up.

"Well Hello to you too." Isabelle replied sarcastically. Jace reached out with his free hand to pull Clary back to him. She squealed in surprise. A mischievous look crossed her face as she lowered her head to his neck and began sucking.

"Sorry, what's up?" Jace choked out. Clary hands had started roaming and scratching underneath his shirt all the while still kissing any available skin and it was driving him crazy. Cruel bitch.

"Rogue Vampires downtown. You guys in?" Isabelle said. Seriously? Now? Good timing Iz.

"Sure." It was hard for him to put together a proper sentence to reject the offer but he kept his sentences short. Clary bit down gently and sucked on his pulse, making it impossible not to moan. He felt Clary smirk against his neck. It was a quiet sound but Isabelle heard.

"What was- oh" Izzy said through his phone, he had almost forgot the phone call was still going. "Sorry for interrupting your little 'date'" You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Shut up." said Jace before hanging up and tossing the phone. He rolled them over so that he was on top again.

"That was a cruel move, Fray." She giggled. Her laughter filled the air around them and made it hard to bit back a laugh of his own.

"I found it rather funny." She reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "What did Isabelle want?" He thought for a moment whether or not he should tell her about the Vampires and the fact that he had stupidly agreed to go along and decided against it. They could do it without them. Yeah, they were going to get teased like hell when they get back to the Institute especially since Isabelle would have probably guessed what was going on but he didn't care. He wanted to stay here forever with Clary in their little bubble where no one else existed but the two of them.

"Absolutely Nothing, Clary Herondale." And with that he pressed his lips against hers.

 **Review please! Comments and Criticism appreciated!**

 **\- Lena42**


End file.
